Un autre choix
by AkizaEpans
Summary: Et si Allen n'avais pas choisi l'ordre mais les noahs ? Que serait il passer ? voilà ma première fanfiction !
1. chapter 1

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-miya que je remercie pour son aide

CHAPITRE 1  
Ce matin au lycée noir, un jeune garçon portant l'uniforme courait à perdre haleine. C'était son premier jour et il était en retard, à vrai dire il s'était perdu dans la grande ville de Tokyo où il venait juste d'emménager.

\- Excusez-moi ? Dit le jeune garçon en arrivant devant le portail fermé.

\- Oui ? Répondit, un surveillant.

\- Je suis nouveau dans ce lycée et je me suis perdu.

\- Oh je vois, suivez-moi. Dit le surveillant en ouvrant le portail.

Le jeune garçon suivi alors le surveillant qui l'emmena dans sa classe.

\- Bonjour. Dit son professeur.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard.

\- Ce n'est rien, va t'asseoir à côté de Lenalee Lee là-bas. Dit le professeur en lui désignant la jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon s'assoit donc à côté d'elle, puis le cours reprit. 


	2. chapitre2

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-miya que je remercie pour son aide

CHAPITRE 2

À la fin du cours le jeune garçon sorti puis il rejoignit son professeur dans la salle des profs qui était pleine.

\- Ah te voilà ! Dit son professeur. Je voulais que tu te présentes.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Répondit le jeune homme. Je suis Allen Walker !

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Tyki Mikk et je suis ton professeur principal et d'histoire.

\- Enchanté, je suis désolé pour ce matin.

\- Ce n'est rien, par contre Allen, tu pourrais enlever ta capuche nous sommes à l'abri de la pluie, je n'avais rien dis ce matin car tu venais d'arriver mais là…

\- Euh… Bon d'accord. Allen enleva sa capuche dévoilant ses cheveux mi-court blanc comme neige, des yeux gris argenté et son visage marqué d'une cicatrice rouge qui lui barrait son œil gauche avant de finir en une étoile inversée.

\- Oh. Dit Tyki surprit.

\- Je n'aime pas trop me montrer comme ça mais vu que nous sommes obligés. Dit Allen en gardant sa main devant sa marque.

\- Tu… Tu t'es fais ça tout seul ? Demanda Tyki. À ce moment là Allen commença à trembler devant les yeux inquiets et surpris des professeurs.

\- Allen ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave. Continua Tyki d'une voix douce.

Puis Allen parti en marchant doucement vers la porte de sortie en remettant sa capuche. Alors que Tyki lui parti sur le toit de l'école pour téléphoner.

\- Oui ? Allô ? Répondit une voix grave.

\- C'est Tyki.

\- Ah oui Tyki-pon. Qui y a-t-il, c'est rare de te voir téléphoner maintenant.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé monsieur le comte.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit le comte.

\- Oui, mais je crois qu'un morceau de sa mémoire à disparu car il ne m'a pas reconnu.

\- Bon surveille-le, je passerais pour voir. D'accord Tyki-pon ?

\- Oui, mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Répondit Tyki avant de raccrocher.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-miya que je remercie pour son aide

Voilà le chapitre trois !

Allen de son côté rentrait chez lui après avoir parlé avec Tyki. Il avait arrêté de trembler. Une fois rentré il se déshabilla et commença à se doucher. Son bras gauche n'était pas comme les autres, il était noir comme l'encre jusqu'à l'épaule où il finissait en dessin étrange qu'Allen ne savait pas l'origine, tout comme sa marque à l'œil gauche et la grande cicatrice qu'il avait sur le flanc droit. Celle-ci commençait au bas de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule et qui finissait sa course dans son dos, cette dernière le faisant souffrir dans certains endroits, moments où il rencontrait certaines personnes comme Tyki. En effet, à ce moment-là sa cicatrice l'avait fait souffrir, mais il ne l'avait pas montré et était parti sans montrer son problème. Puis le jeune homme se sécha et se mit en pyjama avant d'aller se nourrir et se coucher. Son tuteur Marian Cross, une fois rentrait de son boulot le trouva endormi sur son lit sans avoir prit la peine de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Allen rêva de son passer, après la mort de son père adoptif les cheveux d'Allen qui étaient autrefois bruns avait virés aux blancs à cause du choc qu'il avait produit, puis Cross l'avait recueillit. En faisant de lui son tuteur, Allen avait commencé à reprendre vie sans oublier son père pour autant, alors, chaque nuit, Allen rêvait de ses jours qu'il avait passés avec lui, jusqu'à sa mort et chaque matin, Allen se réveillait en sursaut.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-miya que je remercie pour son aide

CHAPITRE 4

Le lendemain matin, Allen arrive à l'heure malgré qu'il se soit perdu en route.

\- Salut ! Dit Lenalee qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se présenter hier. Je suis Lenalee Lee ta camarade de classe.

\- Bonjour je suis Allen Walker. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ? On n'a pas cours pendant deux heures.

\- Hein ? Mais on ne m'avait pas prévenu !

\- Oui tout le monde s'est fait avoir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans une heure on pourra partir.

\- Bon bah du coup, je veux bien, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Allons y !

Allen suivait Lenalee qui lui montra le lycée et le réfectoire (au plus grand bonheur d'Allen) puis une fois dans la cour, Allen demanda :

\- C'est quoi cette grande salle au milieu du lycée dehors ?

\- La salle qui est devant nous est à l'abandon enfaîte et c'était une salle où il n'y avait presque rien !

\- Je vois…

\- Bon je te laisse je dois retrouver mon casier et des amis à tout à l'heure !

\- D'accord !

Puis Allen regarda l'heure, il lui restait une heure trente à attendre et il voulait voir cette salle abandonnée. Allen avait l'impression que la salle l'appeler alors alla l'ouvrir sous le regard d'une personne qui souriait.


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-miya que je remercie pour son aide

Quand Allen rentra la salle était plongée dans le noir, alors il alluma la lumière et se retenu de lâcher un cri de surprise. La pièce était grande, des sièges était disposé en rond autour d'un piano noir trônant au milieu un peu surélever pour que qui compte s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises puisse le voir. Allen s'approcha petit à petit du piano comme s'il était appelé.

Pendant ce temps en classe :

\- Et enfin Allen Walker ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Allen Walker est absent ? Demanda soudain une personne qui était à la porte.

\- Oui visiblement Komui-san.

\- Monsieur le principal il était là pourtant. Il était avec moi il y a une heure trente. Annonça Lenalee.

\- Et qu'es-ce-que vous faisiez ?

\- Je lui ai fait visiter le lycée, puis je l'ai laissé devant la salle de musique abandonnée. Tu crois qu'il serait entré pour voir ?

\- Allons voir, en espérant que non…

Alors, toute la classe avec Komui et Tyki allèrent voir, mais ils ne s'attendirent pas à ça. Allen s'assit sur le banc du piano, on pouvait y trouver sur ce dernier une partition qui était surement restée là depuis un moment. Il commença à lire la partition, elle lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, derrière lui se trouvait la personne qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'assoit et regarda le garçon un sourire sur les lèvres. La classe arriva dans la salle et sans faire le moindre bruit ils s'assirent. Allen n'avait jamais apprit à jouer mais là, il commença à jouer la partition. Tyki s'approcha de la personne assise derrière le musicien et chuchota :

\- C'est lui, monsieur le comte ?

\- Oui c'est lui Tyki-pon. Répondit le comte.

Alors qu'Allen jouait, il se mit à chanter les paroles de la mélodie. Tout le monde était subjugué puis Lenalee demanda à Komui :

\- Dit, on lui a effacé la mémoire alors comment arrive-t-il a joué et chanter ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais par contre il va falloir vite intervenir car maintenant les Noahs savent où il est.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je vais chercher les autres.

\- Fais vite Lenalee…

La jeune fille partie en courant chercher les autres. Komui quant à lui, se préparait à protéger les élèves normaux avec un rouquin qui tenait un petit maillet dans les mains.

\- Lavi, je te rappelle on doit absolument protéger les élèves, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je sais. Mais où sont les autres ?

\- Lenalee est partie les chercher, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent de deux côtés différents. Du côté de Komui et Lavi plusieurs personnes d'âges différents habillé de long manteau noir et d'une croix d'argent ou or se mirent devant les élèves. De l'autre côté, ils étaient moins nombreux, douze personnes habillées avec des vêtements blancs qui faisaient ressortir la couleur grise-marron de leur peau avec des yeux dorés. Ils s'assirent à côté de Tyki et du comte l'air détendu et relaxé.


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-Miya que je remercie pour son aide.

CHAPITRE 6

Exorcistes et Noahs attendaient que le musicien finisse sa mélodie pour agir. Quand celui-ci eut finit, il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux argentés et regarda la scène qui se passait devant lui. Les Noahs se battaient contre les exorcistes pendant que Komui et d'autres personnes évacuaient les élèves. Allen, perdu attendit devant le piano lorsqu'il vit Cross qui se battait, habillé comme les autres, son pistolet et sa jeune femme qui chantait pour protéger les élèves. Le blandin observait abasourdit, puis le comte s'assoit à ses côtés et lui chuchota :

\- Bonjour, je suis le comte millénaire mais tu peux m'appeler comte. Tu joues comme un pro dis moi !

\- Merci, je suis Allen Walker, enchanté.

\- Dis-moi Allen, tu sais ce qui se passait devant tes yeux ?

\- Non mais j'ai l'impression de tous vous connaître c'est normal ?

\- Oui, tu vois, ces personnes en noirs, ce sont elles qui ont effacé ta mémoire.

\- Et pourquoi vous vous battez ?

\- Car elles ne veulent pas que tu reviennes vivre avec nous. Elles nous détestent.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vivre avec vous ? Je ne comprends pas…

Allen prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis une jeune fille habillée comme Tyki avec ses cheveux en pique, d'une couleur violet-bleu le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Alors un grand blanc ce fit et tous regardèrent le blandin.

\- Allen recule ! Ils vont te tuer ! Cria Komui.

\- Moyashi dégage ! Cria le kendoka aux longs cheveux bleu-nuit.

\- Ecoute Kanda, Allen ! Hurla Lavi

Mais Allen ne bougea pas, il était dans les bras de la jeune fille. Puis il retira ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda la demoiselle, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose il le sentait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

\- Road Kamelot. Murmura Allen.

Road resserra son étreinte et embrassa sa joue. Pendant que les exorcistes ouvrirent grand les yeux choqués tandis que les Noahs avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu t'en ai souvenu ! Dit Road.

\- Allen ! Comment est-ce possible, le sérum ne peut pas être annulé que par l'antidote. Dit Komui qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Voyez-vous exorcistes, en nous voyant, il semblerait qu'Allen cherche à se souvenir de sa mémoire effacée. Dit le comte.

Puis Allen se leva sans que personne ne s'y attendent, il se positionna devant le comte près à se battre.

\- Allen, mais que fais-tu ? Demanda Lenalee.

\- Je… J'ai le sentiment que je dois les protéger, pour moi on dirait qu'ils sont une famille. Alors arrêtez de les attaquer ! S'écria Allen.

\- Tu vas briser notre amitié qui a duré quatre ans ?! Hurla Lenalee en retour, avant de se taire prenant conscience de sa gaffe. Allen, ce n'est pas… Recommença la demoiselle.

\- Ils ont raisons… Vous avez effacés ma mémoire… Pourquoi ? Répondit Allen, tristement.

Komui sortit une fiole de sa poche et commença à hésiter. Tyki remarquant le petit flacon attrapa Lavi et passa sa main sur le cœur de celui-ci, disant d'une voix sinistre :

\- Donner nous l'antidote et il vivra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve votre loyauté ? Demanda Komui hésitant.

\- Hum, vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut nous croire sur parole. Répondit Wisely.

Puis, comme s'il était contrôlé, Komui s'approcha de Road et lui donna la fiole.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que ? Demande Komui interloqué.

\- Mon talent, pratique non ? Répondit Sheryl, abordant son éternel sourire moqueur.

Puis Road donna le récipient à Allen en lui disant :

\- Cette fiole te rendra tes souvenirs, à toi de décider si tu veux te souvenir ou non, Allen.

\- Je peux réfléchir un peu ? Demande Allen qui pesait le pour et le contre.

\- Je pense, mais pas ici. Répondit le comte.

\- Vient allons dans un endroit calme.

En disant cela, Road ouvrit une porte et le comte lui tendit une main, pendant que les Noahs passaient la porte en laissant des akumas divertir les exocistes.

\- D'accord, merci. Dit Allen en acceptant la main du comte et passant la porte avec lui.

\- Allen non ! S'écria Komui, Lenalee et Lavi dans un même accord, mais la porte se ferma et disparue. Les exorcistes se dépêchèrent de détruire les akumas et de modifier des élèves avant de partir au QG.

\- Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Croisons les doigts pour qu'Allen boit l'antidote et qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir pour qu'on le retrouve. Répondit Komui.

\- J'espère qu'Allen va s'en sortir…

Pendant ce temps, Allen lui se trouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs blanche et noire. Dans cette chambre se trouvait un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une table avec une chaise, un fauteuil en velours et une salle de bain, tout était noir et blanc. Au milieu de la grande chambre se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue noir. Allen s'assit sur le banc noir qui était devant l'instrument de musique puis observa la fiole encore dans ses mains. Il se trouvait dans l'arche noire plus exactement dans la chambre quatorze, bizarrement il y avait quatorze chambres, toutes étaient numérotés et on lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre car ils avaient attendu le jour où il reviendrait dans sa véritable famille. Allen regardait à nouveau la chambre, puis la fiole, il voulait se rappeler mais il avait peur que les autres le déteste pour ça. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand Road entra dans la pièce, puis elle s'assoit à ses côtés et murmura d'une voix douce :

\- Tu sais Allen, personne ne t'en voudra, au contraire. Mais je te préviens, après avoir récupérée tes souvenirs, si tu le fais, tu devras faire un autre choix. Tu devras choisir qui es ta véritable famille et contre qui tu te battras. Maintenant tu viens on va manger ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Alors Allen et Road arrivèrent à la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent. Il était rare que tous les Noahs mangeaient ensemble sauf si le comte le demandait où pendant les événements majeurs ou un repas de famille.


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-Miya que je remercie pour son aide.

CHAPITRE 7

Après un bon repas Tyki, Road et le comte discutaient pendant qu'Allen écoutait, il fallait avouer que le jeune garçon aimait bien les Noahs et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les exorcistes voulaient les tuer. Puis il sortit le petit flacon de sa poche et le but devant les yeux étonnés et inquiets de trois autres. Allen se tenait la tête alors que ses souvenirs lui revenait, il tremblait, criait à plein poumons et avait un mal de tête affreux. Road se précipita sur Allen et le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre elle. Tyki lui s'était levé et était aller se mettre à ses côtés de jeune homme quant au comte lui avait appelé deux akumas pour qu'ils apportent de quoi calmer la douleur. Puis le faiseur d'Akumas se mit aux côtés de Road et fredonna une douce mélodie dans l'espoir de rassurer et calmer le plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques heures Allen se souvenait de tout, mais il était fatigué et s'endormit sur Road. Le comte prit le jeune garçon et alla le coucher pendant que les akumas injectaient les antis-douleurs Road elle décida de rester auprès d'Allen pour le surveiller.

Le lendemain matin Allen se réveilla, il avait légèrement mal à la tête mais ça allait. Puis il remarqua Road à ses côtés, cette dernière dormait. Le jeune homme prit la demoiselle et la posa sur son lit et parti se laver. Quand Road se réveilla elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le lit d'Allen et que le propriétaire de la chambre était dans la salle de bain, alors elle attendit sagement. Puis une fois qu'Allen fut lavé et habillé, il parti avec Road dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Tyki et le comte. Adam les regardait arrivés puis demanda :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci comte.

\- Je vois. Il te reste maintenant à choisir contre qui tu te battras sache que tu choisis de te battre contre nous, nous t'enverrons à la congrégation pour que tu récupères ton innocence mais la prochaine fois que tu croiseras l'un de nous, on se battra.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, que choisi-tu ?

\- La congrégation me déteste, je l'ai bien vu mais sans mon innocence le quatorzième fini


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-Miya que je remercie pour son aide.

CHAPITRE 8

Le comte sorti une fiole contenant un liquide doré.

\- Si tu le bois, alors le quatorzième sera tué et tu deviendras à la place le nouveau musicien mais pendant la transformation, tu risques de souffrir voir plus…

\- J'accepte à condition qu'une personne reste à mes côtés si j'ai besoin.

\- Je resterais avec toi, Allen !

\- D'accord ! Merci Road ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Puis ils partirent dans la chambre quatorze et Allen se coucha sur son lit puis Road et le comte l'attachèrent pour plus de précautions, ensuite le comte quitta la pièce après avoir donné la fiole à Road, celle-ci regardait le blandin.

\- Tu me le dis, quand tu seras prêt, je te ferais boire.

\- Mais je vais m'étouffer !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si tu le dis… Alors vas y.

Alors Road ouvrit le petit récipient et prit le liquide d'or en faisant attention à ne pas l'avaler puis elle embrassa Allen lui faisait boire la substance, puis elle regarda l'albinos qui avait fermé les yeux, elle lui chuchota :

\- Je t'aime Allen, alors reviens moi…

Alors l'albinos commença à souffrir, il avait mal de la tête aux pieds et criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Road résistait pour ne pas partir car elle détestait voir celui qu'elle aime souffrir. Au bout de cinq heures la jeune fille avait vraiment dû rester mais elle résistait car Allen aurait sûrement besoin d'elle, alors que le blandin essayait de se détacher pour achever cette souffrance, Tyki apparu dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Si c'est trop dur, je te remplace…

\- Non, je resterais ! Allen a besoin de moi, il me l'a demandé…

\- Tu… Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demande Road timidement.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Voilà le chapitre de ce soir et un grand merci à tous ceux, celles qui suivent mon histoire et laissent des messages, ça m'encourage beaucoup.


	9. chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Puis Allen s'arrêta de crier et de se débattre soudainement, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. Road et Tyki l'observaient inquiet.

\- Tu… Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda Road timidement.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Comment ça, ne pas m'inquiéter comte.

Road regardait Allen, et maintenant le nouveau quatorzième. En effet en regardant de nouveau Allen, Road vu sa peau virait au gris-marron et les stigmates apparaissaient sur son front saignant.

\- Il saigne c'est normal ? Dit Road en prenant une serviette pour empêcher le saignement.

\- Oui. C'est la première fois qu'il prend sa véritable apparence. Tyki-pon tu veux bien aller chercher le repas pour quatre ?

\- Oui, mais le shonen ne mange plus que pour une personne alors pourquoi quatre ?

\- Mais nous allons manger tous les quatre à moins que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

Puis Tyki partit chercher le repas. Un peu plus tard il revient avec un chariot.

\- Il dort toujours ?

\- Oui pour l'instant Tyki-pon, mais c'est normal il a besoin de reprendre des forces vut comme il s'est débattu.

\- J'espère qu'il va se réveiller rapidement…

\- Road… Murmura Allen d'une voix faible et cassée en ouvrant doucement ses yeux dorés. Je suis vivant ?

\- Allen, tu es réveillé ?! Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien et arrête de parler tu te fatigues. Répondit la Noah du rêve en tenant un verre de lait chaud.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le comte.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Dites, on pourrait me détacher ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama le comte en s'exécutant.

\- Alors, Shonen, bienvenue dans la famille.

\- M… Merci…

Puis ils mangèrent, le comte en profitait pour expliquer tout ce qu'Allen devrait savoir. Le lendemain à midi, sur ordre d'Adam, les douze Noahs étaient rassemblés à table pour le repas, attendant le comte. Celui-ci arriva avec le blandin derrière lui, intimidé car il ne savait pas comment sa nouvelle famille le prendrait.

\- Bonjour comte. Dirent les douze Noahs en cœur.

\- Bonjour, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, comme vous l'avez senti le quatorzième nous a rejoint.

\- Neah ?

\- Non, Lulubelle. Répondit le comte. Montre-toi au lieu d'être intimidé Allen…

Allen se mit donc à droite d'Adam et tous les Noahs s'approchèrent et dirent en cœur :

\- Bienvenue Allen.

Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et tous les Noahs le prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras puis ils passèrent à table.

Angleterre, après- midi :

• FLASH-BACK•

Lenalee, Timothy et Lavi étaient dans le bureau de Komui pour une mission urgente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Lavi.

Le grand intendant avait une mine inquiète :

\- Vous partez en Angleterre, Toma est sur place, ça fait un moment qu'il voit, tous les soirs, la même personne venir au cimetière et repartir deux heures après, on a peur que cette personne deviennes un akuma donc vous partez d'urgence.

\- D'accord Komui ! Répondirent les exorcistes.

•FIN DU FLASH BACK•

Les quatre personnes étaient arrivées au cimetière en ce début de soirée, quand le soleil fut entièrement couchés, une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire avec capuche entra dans le cimetière. Les exorcistes suivirent la personne mais gardés leurs distances. Puis la silhouette s'arrêta en haut d'une colline où se trouvait un arbre mort et une tombe, seule. La personne s'agenouilla mais les quatre amis ne pouvaient pas lire le nom sur le stèle, puis au bout de deux heures la silhouette partit sans voir les quatre personnes. Celle-ci s'approchèrent pour lire le nom sur la tombe et ils partirent prévenir Komui…


	10. chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Une fois rentrés ils appelèrent Komui :

Bonsoir ma chère Lenalee !

Bonsoir grand frère…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande inquiet Komui

La personne qui va tous les soirs au cimetière, elle se recueille sur une tombe nommée Mana Walker…

Ça veut dire que la personne peut être Allen ! Je vous rejoins avec bookman demain soir.

Le lendemain soir, Cimetière :

Komui, Bookman, Lenalee, Lavi, Timothy, Link et Leberrier étaient un petit peu plus loin de la tombe et attendaient la personne. Celle-ci arriva comme à son habitude et se mit à genoux devant la tombe puis au bout de deux heures la personne se releva et lorsqu'elle commença à partir, les sept membres de l'Ordre se mirent devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

Excusez nous, mais qui êtes vous ? demande Komui.

Excuse-moi Mana, maintenant de ne pourrais plus venir te voir tous les soirs… Chuchota la personne a la tombe.

Tu es qui ? Tu connaissais cette personne, qui est-elle pour toi ? Demanda Link.

C'est toi Allen ? Demanda Lenalee timidement.

Oui, je connaissais cette personne car il s'agissait de mon père adoptif et aussi mon « frère »… Répondit la personne de sa voix mélodieuse.

Allen, c'est vraiment toi, pousse de soja ? Demanda Lavi peu sûr de lui.

Bookman regardait la scène, cette personne, ce qu'elle avait dit prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'Allen Walker mais sa façon de parler, d'agir… faisait penser qu'il n'était pas lui-même pas l'Allen Walker de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Je suis… Commença la personne de sa voix mélodieuse.

ALLEN ! Cria Road en apparaissant à travers une porte avec Tyki à ses cotés.

Tu vas manquer le diner, Shonen, si tu traînes.

D'habitude tu rentres tôt, comme tu n'étais pas dans l'arche j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Dit Road en prenant la personne dans ses bras.

Oui Road, excuse-moi mais comme tu peux le voir j'ai eu un contre temps.

Alors c'est bien toi, Allen ? Dit Lenalee.

Allen mon pote, tu viens avec nous hein ?

On s'est inquiété pour toi Allen. Dit Komui.

Pffff, vous rigolez. Dit Allen en retirant sa cape laissant voir l'habit blanc des Noahs avec sa peau grise-marron, les yeux dorés et les stigmates apparaissant sur son front. Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous heureux que je sois sain et sauf !

Allen se mit à rigoler d'un rire mélodieux en prenant Road dans ses bras.

Désolé Road, allons manger, Adam ne sera pas content qu'on arrive en retards.

Oui allons y Allen ! Dit Road en ouvrant une porte puis une fois que Tyki eut passer la porte Allen et Road allaient faire de même quand ils furent interpellés.

Allen, pourquoi ? Demanda Lenalee.

Parce que j'ai trouvé ma véritable famille et que je sais que celle-ci ne me trahira pas. Et puis… la femme que j'aime est ici. Pensa Allen en regardant Road qui en avait marre d'attendre.

Allen Walker, si vous passez cette porte vous ne serez plus exorcistes ! Cria Leberrier.

Mais je ne suis plus un exorciste depuis un moment et ça va faire bientôt une semaine que je suis un Noah. Répondit Allen en faisant signe au revoir de la main gauche.

A bientôt !

Puis la porte de referma.


	11. chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Salle à manger des Noahs

Jasdebi se battait à coup de nourriture alors que Tyki, Road et Allen rentraient dans la pièce, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à dîner quand le comte posa une question à Allen :

Allen que fais-tu tous les soirs avant de venir manger ?

J'allais au cimetière sur la tombe de Mana, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y irais plus car la Congrégation s'en ai aperçu. D'ailleurs nous avons croiser quelques-uns.

Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal, j'espère ?

Non Adam, ils ne nous ont rien fait à part que je ne pourrais plus aller voir Mana.

Mon pauvre, ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt ils ne causeront plus de problèmes. Bien, tout le monde au lit sauf Road je veux te parler seul à seul.

Très bien comte. Répondirent les Noahs.

Allen rentra dans sa chambre numéro quatorze, Tyki dans la trois et Jasdebi dans la dix et onzième chambres.


	12. chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Que voulez-vous Comte ? Demanda Road un peu inquiète.

Je voulais savoir, Road, est-ce que tu aimes véritablement Allen ou c'est juste pour t'amuser ?

A ces mots, Road vira au rouge tomate et répondit en bégayant :

Euh en fait… bah… Oui je l'aime réellement mais je crois de lui malheureusement il ne m'aime pas… Du coup j'essaye d'oublier mon amour pour lui mais j'ai du mal…

Si tu veux savoir Allen a les mêmes que toi. Déclara Wisely en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Vraiment ? Demande Adam et Road surprit.

Oui et si tu veux savoir il n'ose pas te le dire car il a peur de ta réaction, si j'étais toi j'irais me changer en pyjama et irais dans la chambre d'Allen…

Aller Road ! Vas-y maintenant que tu sais qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Dit Adam en lui faisant un sourire.

Merci Wisely. Dit Road tout en partant direction sa chambre, se mit en pyjama puis alla devant la quatorzième chambre. Arrivée là-bas elle s'arrêta car Allen réfléchissait à voix haute :

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire et si elle me rejette ? Et les autres membres de ma famille, comment ils vont réagir ? Réfléchissait Allen en se mettant en pyjama. Puis Road frappa à la porte.

Je peux entrer Allen ?

Oui, bien sûr Road !

Road entra timidement et observa le piano n'osant pas regardé Allen.

Allen je peux te parler… ?

Oui, bien sûr, que ce passe-t-il Road. Tu es bien soucieuse ?

Euh… Wisely m'a dit que tu pensais souvent à moi mais s'il te plaît ne te fâche pas… Car je voulais savoir si ce que tu penses est vrai… ?

Road… Oui c'est vrai mais si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que moi ce n'est pas grave et…

Mais Road coupa Allen en posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celle du jeune garçon. Celui-ci surprit au départ, ne réalisa pas puis en se reprenant il prolongea le baiser.

Le lendemain matin le comte, Tiky, Wisely et Sheryl, inquiets que Road et Allen se soient pas lever, frappèrent à la chambre portant le chiffre neuf, personne ne répondant Sheryl ouvrit la porte mais ne vit pas sa fille à l'intérieur. Alors Tyki ouvrit doucement la quatorzième chambre et là tous eurent un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres : Allen coucher dans son lit avec Road dans ses bras tous les deux dormant tranquillement. D'un commun accord ils se retirèrent et partirent dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. Après s'être réveillés, douchés et habillés le petit couple partirent vers la salle à manger. Quand ils rentrèrent Allen s'assit en face de Tyki et Road à ses côtés.

Bien le bonjour, Road, Allen.

Bonjour comte.

Bien dormit les tourtereaux ?

Très bien Tyki.

Puis après le petit-déjeuner le comte demanda :

Allen j'aurais une mission pour toi.

Oui, laquelle ?

Je voudrais que tu ailles en France, tuer un marchand d'âme.

Oui mais pourquoi ?

Car j'attends mon argent depuis deux semaines.

D'accord je m'en charge.

Je veux venir ! Dit Road en s'asseyant sur le jambes d'Allen.

Road ? D'accord mais je veux que vous vous protégiez mutuellement.

Oui comte.

Puis ils firent leurs valises et grâce à une porte à Road ils arrivèrent devant la gare. Allen prit deux billets de train et ils montèrent dans celui-ci en première classe.


	13. chapitre 13

Puis ils firent leur valise et grâce à une porte de road ils arrivèrent devant la gare. Allen pris deux billet de train et ils montèrent dans celui-ci en première classe...

CHAPITRE 13

Allen s'assit et commença à lire un livre qu'il avait emprunte dans la bibliothèque 14 on lui avait dit que chaque mémoire de Noah avais sa bibliothèque. Road elle se coucha sur ses jambes et s'endorma. Au bout d'une heure un boucan monstre se fit entendre réveillant road et allen qui s'était assoupi dans sa lecture. Puis une voix enchaîné d'une personne se rapprocha, Allen et road se levèrent subitement prêt au combat quand ils virent la personne:

"moyashi ? "

"kanda yu et lavi bookman tient donc " répondi l'albinos en prenant sa forme Noah avec road.

"allen qu'es ce qu'on fait ? "

"on doit accomplir la mission du comte donc... "

Mais allen ne finisa pas sa phrase car kanda sorti mugen et se jeta sur road. Mais allen se plaça devant road et pris le coup à sa place. Road utilisa ses bougies pour éloigner les deux exorciste puis elle prit allen sans ses bras et se déplaça à l'avant du train grâce à sa porte.

"allen sa va ? "

"sa pourrait aller mieux..."

"attend je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner"

Puis road parti chercher de quoi soigner allen. Lavi et kanda chercher les deux Noah quand ils tombèrent sur lenalee et miranda.

"lavi, kanda qu'es qu'il se passe ? " demanda lenalee

"on a deux Noah dans le train " dit kanda

"deux Noah ! " s affola miranda

"oui allen et road mais le moyashi est blessé à l'épaule grâce à kanda" répondit lavi avec une petite grimace

"kanda comment a tu oser blesser allen ! " cria lenalee

"le moyashi n'est plus un exorciste mais un Noah donc on doit le tuer ! " cria en retour kanda

Lenalee allais répliquer quand road passa les bras plein de bandage. Alors les quatre exorciste suivirent road qui n'y fit pas attention. Arriver dans la salle de bain commune elle ferma la porte à clé et soigna allen. Puis au moment où road et allen sortirent le train arriva à quai, ils sortirent donc suivit des exorciste puis allais à l'église sous leur forme blanche. Les exorciste décidèrent que lenalee et lavi les suivirent et que kanda et miranda eux essayait de récolter des informations...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Allen ouvra la porte du curé et entra suivit de road sur ses talons. Le curé se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire :

"bonjour que puis je faire pour vous ? "

"bonjour, le comte millénaire nous envoie ça vous dit quelque chose ? " dit Allen avec un sourire sur les lèvres

"le comte ?! Ah excuser moi à vrai dire j'ai eu du retard mais je le paierai demain sans faute "

Lavi et Lenalee écoutait et observai attentivement la scène leur hôtel filmant le tout.

"voyez vous le comte en a eu marre d'attendre donc il nous a envoyé, vous êtes prêt à recevoir votre punition ? " demanda road

"ma punition ? Le comte à besoin de moi il ne va quand même pas ? " dit le curé inquiet

"oh mais si on vous trouvera un remplacent " dit Allen en prenant sa forme noah

"dit lavi ,Allen ne va quand même pas tuer cette personne de sang froid ? " chuchota l'exorciste terrorisé par ce qui va se passer

"je sais pas Lenalee mais on doit agir et vite" répondit son camarade roux

Pendant que les deux exorciste se préparait à agir kanda et miranda eux étaient parti les rejoindre ils se retrouvèrent donc à préparer un plan alors que road et Allen cherchaient l'argent :

"je l'ai Allen ! " cria road

"il y a le compte ? "

"oui même de trop ! Je laisse le surplus ? "

"je vous en supplie prenez le surplus mais épargner moi ! " supplia le curé

"road prend le surplus et commence à partir je vais finir le boulot car je pense pas que le comte veux retrouver son argent plein de sang... "

Road pris donc l'argent pendant que Allen coinça le curé dans un coin de la pièce (comme le chat et la souris mdr) puis il pris le cou de celui-ci entre ses mains sans serré :

"une dernière parole ? " demanda Allen avec un sourire sadique

"oui, tu va le relâcher moyashi ! " cria kanda avec mugen en main

Road donna l'argent à un akuma qu'elle avait appelé avant de sortir ses bougies pour faire un mur avec entre les exorciste et eux.

"vas-y Allen je te couvre ! "

Allen serra le cou du curé entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que celui-ci manque d'air et décède puis il laissa tomber le corps avant de prendre road dans ses bras et de sauter par la fenêtre

"road ouvre une porte vite"

Celle-ci se dépêcha d'ouvrir une porte pour qu'il atterise dans une forêt. Lenalee s'approcha du corps du curé puis une fois qu'elle se renda compte qu'il était mort, elle se retourna le visage triste

"Allen l'a tué ...j'en reviens pas "

"en plus ils ont emmené l'argent avec eux " dit miranda

"tch ! On rentre de tout façon on peut rien faire d'autre "

"kanda à raison allons-y " dit lavi...


	15. chapitre 15

titre: un autres choix

couple : rollen

"tch ! On rentre de tout façon on peut rien faire d'autre "

"kanda à raison allons-y " dit lavi ...

CHAPITRE 15

"Allen tu l'as tué ? ou tu n'as pas eu le temps ? "

"si c'est bon le comte sera content bon on rentre ? "

"oui ! " repondit Road en l'embrassant sur la joue

Après être sortit du train Allen et road rentrèrent dans le manoir. À peine eu t ils mis les pieds que sherly se jeta sur road et le comte les rejoint

"alors cette mission ? "

"tenez comte voilà l'argent et allen à tué le curé comme demandé on a aussi croisé 4 exorciste " répondit road en essayant d'échapper à son pere

"très bien. Shonen tu vas bien ? " demanda tyki qui venait d'arriver et qui avait remarqué que le jeune homme tremblait.

"ah oui ! Allen m'a protéger quand le kendoka à voulu m'embrocher mais je l'ai bander"

"quoi ! Allen fait voir ta blessure "

"mais ce n'est rien comte"

"si shonen montre ! "

"Allen viens avec moi dans ta chambre je vais te soigner "

"d'accord comte... "

Une fois dans sa chambre Allen enleva sa chemise puis il retira ses bandage et le comte regarda attentivement

"bon ton côté noah à refermer la blessure mais vu qu'il s'agit d'une innocence tu risque de souffrir pendant deux, trois jours mais c'est tout. "

"d'accord merci comte"

"quand tu ne sentira plus rien de ta douleur on ira reprendre ton arche d'accord ? "

"merci comte "

"mais derien " dit le comte en lui frottant les cheveux

réponse aux message :

lady-San:merci beaucoup pour ton message qui me permet de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui me lis


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

congrégation de l'ombre:

Lavi, lenalee, kanda et miranda étaient dans le bureau de komui avec leberrier, link,cross et komui. Après avoir regardé deux fois l'enregistrement des films cross parla:

"j'en reviens pas mon stupide disciple qui étrangle de ses propres mains une personne... "

"Allen à vraiment tuer cette personne ? "demanda komui

"oui, le moyashi l'a fait mais qui vous dit que s'était de plein gré ? "

"kanda ! Bon je veux que tout les exorciste partent à sa recherche et que vous l'emprisonner compris ! "

"oui leberrier " répondit link

réfectoire:

"eh ! Lenalee regarde ! "

"quoi lavi ? "

"y'a un bal en Angleterre et ils demandent 4 personne pour surveiller tu viens avec moi ? Ça nous sortirai "

"d'accord mais les deux autres personnes ? "

"link veux y aller au cas où Allen serai là bas et miranda viendra pour nous protéger s'il faut "

"d'accord ! "

Angleterre salle de bal:

Lenalee dansais avec lavi (attention à komui lavi ! Mdr) et link avec miranda dans l'immense salle. Les quatre personnes étaient habillé élégamment (en robe pour les filles et en costume pour les garçons). À la fin de la dance un piano avait été installé sur une petite scène. Lenalee pensais que certaines musique avait besoin d'un piano jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend deux personnes parlant entre qui disait qu'un merveilleux pianiste du célèbre manoir D Campbell venait leur honoré sa présence car il était anglais. Puis valse commença sans piano alors que personne n'osait aller danser la valse un jeune homme habillé d'un costume noir et blanc avec un haut de forme noir et une jeune fille habillé d'une robe mauve se mirent au milieu de la piste et dancerent avec brio et légèreté, puis lenalee, link, lavi et miranda remarquerent une chose: c'est personne ils les connaissais ! En effet car il s'agissait de road et Allen sous leurs forme humaine.

"lavi on fait quoi ? "

"je sais pas lenalee"

"on les surveille et on intervient si besoin car il y a trop de monde pour agir"

"d'accord link" dit miranda

À la fin de la valse Allen et road sortir de la scène avec des applaudissements puis ils montèrent vers le piano ou Allen s'assit avec road puis l'orchestre commença à jouer avec Allen au piano et road qui le regardait. Au bout de trois de dance toutes les personnes passèrent au buffet pour grignoter. Allen en profita pour prendre deux coupe de champagne et en offrit une à road. Ils observait depuis le balcon la vue qu'ils avaient de l'Angleterre en buvant leur coupe. Pendant que lavi, link, lenalee et miranda mes surveillait :

"on a une belle vue n'est pas ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus revenu voir cette vue de mon pays d'origine "

"oui Allen c'est magnifique ! "

"pas aussi magnifique que toi road... " dit Allen d'une voix sensuelle

"c'est pas Allen hein ? Allen n'aurai jamais dit ça " chuchota link

"attendez et écouter c'est peux être une façon pour s'approcher du comte et le tuer ? " chuchota à son tour lavi

"lavi à raison c'est surment un plan d'allen " dit lenalee en essayant de se rassurer

"vraiment alors comment vous expliquer ça ? " dit link en montrant l'albinos qui embrassait road.

Allen et road se retournèrent quand ils avaient entendu link

"on peut pas avoir la paix trente secondes avec vous ! " cria road énervé

"mince on est découvert ! " cria lavi en activant son innocence

"bon, on y va road ? " demanda l'albinos en montant sur le bord du balcon

"Allen non ! Ne saute pas " cria lenalee en se précipitant vers lui

"oui en route Allen ! " dit road

Puis ils sautairent du balcon road ouvra une porte et ils rentraient au manoir...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

manoir du comte : chambre 9

Allen et road atterirent sur le lit de la jeune fille. Puis tyki et Adam débarquèrent dans la chambre :

-mais cest quoi ce boucan shonen?

-rien on a juste croisé trois exorciste avec link et ils ont voulut nous attaquer

-ils ont blesser Allen l autre jour et la ils se permette de nous deranger pendant notre sortie en amoureux, ils vont le payer! Cria road énerver

-demain nous irons récupérer l'Arche et la ils souffriront pour tout ce quil m'ont fait. Répondit Allen avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour se laver

-tres bien tyki-pon, road reunisser les autres noahs demain cest la fete! Dit Adam avant de partir a son tour

-bon je te laisse ma niece jai une famille a appeler dit tyki en rigolant

manoir salle a manger

Tout les noahs etait dans la piece chacun assis et attendait puis le comte parla:

-demain nous irons reprendre l'Arche aux exorciste voilà comment nous allons nous y prendre...

A la fin de la réunion tous partirent se coucher sauf road qui elle rejoignit Allen dans sa chambre. L albino avais telement hate de recuperer son bien quil n'arrivais pas a dormir. Alors quand road rentra dans sa chambre elle le découvrit assis sur son lit.

-Allen tu devrais te coucher car si tu es fatiguer demain sa pourrais faire échouer le plan

-oui tu as raison mais sans mon arche c est comme s'il me manquais un morceau de moi, tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqua ce que je men dorme?

Puis Allen se coucha avec road a ses cotes et ils s'endormir ensemble .


	18. Chapter 18

Puis Allen se coucha avec road a ses cotés et ils s'endormirent ensemble

Le lendemain matin tous les noahs etaient habillésde leur tenue blanche sous leur forme noah. Puis apres que Adam est recapituler le plan Road ouvra une porte conecter a l'arche d'allen .

Arche blanche:Salle du quatorzieme

Arrivé dans la piece Allen se mit devant son piano et appuya sur une touche pour affiché des ecrans montrant tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'arche. Tous les noahs observaient la piece facinés quand un grondement de colere se fit entendre. Tous se retournerent vers l'albino.

-Shonen ? qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Ils ont ose mettre des cameras dans mon arche !

-Allen ! Calme toi ! cria road en le prenant dans ses bras

-Shonen du calme tu te vengera plus tard

Allen se calma legerement et Adam prit la parole

-mon musicien reprenons leur et partons

\- oui comte allons y !

le blandin ouvra plusieurs portes une pour chaque noah et l'affrontement commenca.

Congrégation de l'ombre :

l'alarme sonna et tous les exorcistes et trouveurs étaient dans l'arche près au noahs les poussaient dans les portes qui les ramenaient a la congregation. Leberrier sur les nerfs cria:

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

-les noahs essayent de reprendre l'arche ! repondit Link par golem

-il est hors de question de les laisser faire compris ?

-oui leberrier !

Salle du quatorzieme :

Lenale,lavi et kanda etaient arrivés devant la salle on entendaient un bruit de piano et une voix melodieuse. Les trois exorcistes ouvrerent la porte et là ils appercurent trois noahs ! Road et adam d'instinct se mirent devant Allen, pret a se battrent pendant que l'albino finisait le nettoyage et le depart de l'arche.

-Allen on te couvre mais fait vite ! cria le reve

Pour toute reponse le musicien continua. Kanda activa Mugen, Lenalee ses dark bottes et lavi son mailet puis ils se battirent contre les deux noahs. Lenalee se battait contre Road en esperant qu'apres elle pourrait ramener Allen. Lavi et Kanda eux se battaient contre le comte, enfin essayaient, car il etait puissant. Au bout d'une bataille acharnée Lavi et Kanda furent poussés contre le mur par le comte, alors qu'Allen venait de finir. Il ne restait plus que les trois exorcistes dans l'arche donc Allen decida de se joindre a sa bien aimée. Matiére noire sous forme d'épée il se jeta sur Lenalee avec les bougies de Road autour de lui. Lenalee esquiva l'attaque, puis Lavi se jeta sur Allen avec son mailet et Kanda s'occupa du comte. Celui-ci enervé attrapa kanda durant une minute d'inattention puis l'envoya dans une porte reliée a la congregation.

-Un en moins dit Adam souriant

Puis d'un coup alors qu'Allen venait d'envoyer Lavi dans le canapé de la salle ,Lenalee en profita et avec ses dark bottes éjecta Road dans le mur. La noah du reve passa sous les yeux d'Allen qui n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et la regarda s'écraser contre le mur. Sous les yeux de Lavi et Lenalee, l'albino se precipita vers Road. Adam sachant ce qui allais se passer se mit dans un coin et observa.

-Road ! Road parle moi ! cria le blandin affolé et inquiet.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne repondait pas il se releva et se jeta sur Lenalee, celle-ci commenca a se battre contre lui en esseyant de lui parler.

-Allen c'est nos ennemis reviens avec nous !

Mais il ne repondit pas hors de lui par se qu'il venait de se passer. Adam s'approcha de Road et pris son poul, celle-ci respirait puis elle se reveilla doucement

-Comte c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

-Allen a perdu le controle sur lui meme quand tu as pris l'attaque et voila le resultat

-Oh non il faut le calmer !

-Oui mais avant il faut s'occuper des exorcistes

-On s'en occupe comte dit jasdebi et tyki

-Tres bien Road avec moi on s'occupe de calmer notre musicien

-D'accord comte !

Tyki attrapa Lenalee et jasdebi attrapa Lavi par surprise puis ils les envoyerent a travers la porte. Road et le comte attraperent Allen, le coucherent sur le canapé et esseyerent de le calmer.

-Allen calme toi je vais bien ! dit Road en l'embrassant doucement

-Road tu va bien ! cria Allen en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu tellement peur !

-Oui Allen je vais bien mais il faudrait finir ce qu'on a commencer avant !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

Puis Allen se mit devant le piano et transporta l'arche au manoir en jouant et chantant tout joyeux puis il s'assit sur le canapé et s'endorma.

Réponse aux message :

Lady-san: Merci de ton message qu'il me fait extrêmement plaisir

 **Attention mon telephone ne fonctionnant plus il a fallu que je prenne celui de mon pere qui rame enormement donc les chapitre risque d'etre poster avec un temps d'attente Bon 1er mai**


	19. chapitre 19

**Manoir du comte : salle a manger**

-Comment va notre musicien ? demanda le comte

-sa va il s'est endormit dans son arche,je crois qu'il en avait besoin...

-Road a raison,mais la crise qu'il a fait dans l'Arche m'a fait peur

-oui tyki-pon mais road et moi réussi a le calmer a temps. Car il n'était pas encore entièrement hors de contrôle.

\- vraiment ? Comte je croyais qu'il était hors de contrôle

\- non tyki ça aurais pu être pire ! la dernière fois il a tuer une bonne cinquantaine de personnes avant que le comte et moi arrivions a le calmer

\- bon road la prochaine fois tu fera attention

-toi aussi tyki car si Allen voit un membre de sa famille se prendre une attaque comme moi...

-oui je veux pas savoir la suite road

puis Adam,road et tyki allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain le comte entra dans la salle du quatorzième et réveilla Allen qui dormait sur le canapé

-bonjour mon musicien bien dormi ?

-oui et vous comte ?

-très bien ,j'ai une mission pour toi

-vraiment ?

-oui je voudrait que tu aille en Australie mes akumas m'ont dit qu'il y avait une innocence

\- d'accord j'y vais accompagné ?

-non malheureusement car les autres sont aussi en mission mais mes akumas vont t'accompagner

-très bien j'y vais de ce pas...

Allen utilisa l'Arche pour aller au Japon puis il pris le bateau

 **congrégation de l'ombre : bureau de komui** cross et lavi attendais komui ,ils devais partir en Australie mais l'intendant les avais fait patienter pour aller chercher on ne sait quoi

-voilà ! cria komui en tenant quatre cartouche pour pistolet

-euh de nouvelle balle pour jugement ? dit lavi

-oui ecouter c'est important

\- on écoute komui

-ces balles sont spécial si cross les tire sur un noah celui-ci sera dans les vapes pendant deux jour et ne pourra pas utilisé ses don pendant une semaine

-et sa pourrais nous être utile ?

-cross si jamais vous croisés Allen je veux que vous lui tirer dessus avec compris

puis cross et lavi partir.

 **Australie : Sidney** Allen se baladais en attendant que les akumas trouve l'innocence puis il s'arrêta a l'Opéra de Sidney. dans une petite salle de l'Opéra il y avait des instruments dont un piano.Il prit un banc et joua de l'instrument.

Cross et lavi avais rejoint toma et était partis a la recherche de l'innocence.Arrivé a l'Opéra ils trouvèrent les akumas et l'innocence les deux rouquin activèrent leur innocence et commencèrent a se. battre pendant que toma mettais a l'abri l'innocence avec un talisman. Allen entendant des bruits de combat arrêta de jouer et entra dans la pièce d'à coter ou se trouvais les exorcistes le trouveur et les akumas.

-pff, akuma vous etes pitoyable

puis Allen activa sa matière noir et se jeta sur lavi. Pendant que Allen et lavi se battais cross detruisa les akumas et chargea jugement des balles de komui et pointa le Blandin. Celui-ci qui n'avait rien vu continua de se battre contre lavi.

-lavi essaye de le garder immobile !

-facile a dire

Puis lavi fit grandir son maillet et le jeta contre Allen. Le Blandin attrapa l'arme a deux main et s'appuya contre le mur pour repousser le maillet. Cross voyant son ancien disciple bloquer entre le mur et le maillet visa sa jambe gauche et tira la balle. Allen cria quand il sentit la balle s'enfoncer dans sa jambe mais l'effet de la balle le fit s'évanouir avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit.


	20. chapitre 20

Réponse aux messages :Lady-San : Merci beaucoup pour ton message moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'il y ai plus de monde qui la lise surtout que comme tu le dis les fanfictions ou Allen rejoint les noahs et que les exorcistes veuille le récupéré sont rare

Cross le prit dans ses bras puis ils partir vers l'hotel avec toma et l'innocence.Arriver a l'hotel lavi prit son golem et contacta le QG.

-Bonsoir lavi vous avez l'innocence ? dit komui

-oui on a meme mieux...

-un compatible ?

-non on a croiser allen

-vous avez reussi a lui injecter la balle

-oui on l'a ramener a l'hotel cross le surveille

-rentrer de suite alors il va vous falloir une journee pour rentrer et je suis pas sur que l'effet tienne deux jours

-d'accord on part mainteant

puis lavi raccrocha et ils partirent prendre le train

 **Congregation de l'ombre : devant l'arche**

Komui avec les "crows" leberrier link les scientifiques et les trouveurs attendaient lavi cross et toma. les trouveurs avait les talisments pret a etre utiliser puis lavi passa la porte avec toma a ses cotes.

-lavi ou est cross? demanda leberrier

-je suis la. repondit cross qui portait sur son epaule un corps tres pale avec des cheveux blanc mi-court

-Monsieur Walker !? dit link

-oui c'est bien lui j'en fait quoi ? demanda cross

-on va le poser a l'infirmerie et on l'attachera bien. repondit leberrier

 **Infirmerie:**

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux avec un mal de tete atroce mais c'etait sa jambe gauche qui le faisait le plus souffrir

-ou suis-je murmura t il pour lui meme

-a l'infirmerie allen comment tu vas ? repondit komui

Allen commenca a se relever en le voyant mais il fut vite arreter car il etait enchainer

-lacher moi ! cria l'albino

-doucement tu ne peux pas utiliser tes dons pendant une semaine donc reste tranquille on te veux aucun mal dit komui en essayant de le calmer

-hors de question ! lacher moi !

-bon je n'ai pas le choix... Puis komui assoma allen

-grand frere sa va ? tout le QG a entendu allen crier

-oui lenalee sauf que sa va etre dur de le raisonner

-pas forcement

-comment link ?

-apporter de la nourriture et faite lui du chantage

-il a raison lenalee va voir jerry je vais essayer

-d'accord !

 **desoler pour ce chapitre plutot court car hier je tapais tranquillement mon chapitre dans le train quand se fut mon arret donc j'ai sauvegarder enfin je croyais car arriver chez moi je me suis rendue compte que la sauvegarde n'avais pas marcher et vu que j'ai horreur de faire attendre et d'attendre bah je poste que ce debut de chapitre le temps d'ecrire la suite donc le chapitre suivant serra plus long. Sinon merci pour ton message encore une fois lady-san et passer un bon week-end **


	21. Chapter 21

Allen repris connaissance au bout d'une heure et il avait faim. Il vit de la nourriture sur un plateau mais il était attacher. Komui le vit et dit :

-si tu veux manger il va falloir parler avec moi

-j'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas envi de parler avec vous !

-très bien, c'est dommage car c'est très bon.

Puis il commença à manger.

-tu ne veux toujours pas discuter avec moi ?

-En rêve !

-tu as bu la fiole ?

-Pff oui et je sais que l'ordre n'en a rien a faire de moi ! Libérer moi sinon le comte viendra me chercher et pas sans mort !

-Doucement, qui t'a dit que toutes les personnes de l'ordre n'en n'ont rien a faire ?

-Sa ce voit non ? Vu comme vous m'avez attachez !

Puis Allen se mit a rire en se tordant dans tous les sens

-Allen ? Allen ! Infirmière apporter un calment vite ! cria komui

Les infirmières arrivèrent avec le calment puis a cinq ils réussirent a bloquer l'albino puis komui pris la seringue et injecta le calmant pendant qu'Allen rigolais comme un fou en essayant de se libérer. Au bout de dix minutes Allen se calma et il s'endormit. Lenalee, Lavi et kanda qui avaient vu la scène par la fenêtre attrapèrent komui lorsqu'il sortit laissant le Blandin seul.

-J'ai jamais vu le moyashi comme ca…

-Moi non plus kanda d'ailleurs je le pensais pas capable dit Lavi

-Grand frère tu crois qu'on peut le ramener ?

-Je ne sais pas Lenalee mais je vais essayer

-Es que je pourrais essayer ?

-Si tu veux Lenalee mais fait attention

-Grand frère tu nous observera de toute façon.

Puis Lenalee rentra dans la chambre du blandin et attendit qu'il se réveille.

 **Manoir du comte :**

-Comte road est inquiète Allen n'est toujours pas rentrer , les akumas ont été détruit et road qui parlais avec Allen dans ses rêves n'y arrive plus !

-Calme toi tyki

-Non , road je me calmerais quand le shonen sera de nouveau avec nous !

-Tyki-pon , notre musicien est a l'ordre noir…

-Comment le savez-vous

-je n'aurais pas penser que leur grand intendant aurais trouver un moyen de bloquer momentanément nos dons.

-On va aller le chercher ?

-Oui, demain exactement par contre vous ferez attention a ne pas vous prendre les balles de cross.

-Compris répondirent tyki et road

 **Congrégation : infirmerie**

Allen ouvrit les yeux puis il remarqua qu'il avait tres soif mais aussi qu'il y avait Lenalee qui attendais qu'il se réveille.

-Tu es réveiller Allen !

-Et sa te fais quoi ? tu vas aussi essayer de me faire changer de point de vue !

-Allen pourquoi ?

-Je sais que les noahs n'abandonne jamais l'un des leurs !

-Et qu'es ce qui te dit ca ! dit cross

-Car je sais qu'ils viendrons il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps !

-Vraiment ! Baka d'apprenti ! Regarde autour de toi ca va faire une semaine dans une heure que tu es ici !

-Ils viendrons !

-Tu ne nous fais vraiment plus confiance ? dit Lenalee

Mais Allen tourna la tète pour ne pas répondre , il s'entait sa force revenir donc il attendrait une heure et âpres il s'attaquerait a tout ceux qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Au bout d'une heure Allen voyant qu'il n'y avais personne repris sa forme Noah et utilisa sa matière noire pour se libérer. Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie et commença a se diriger vers la sortie de la congrégation. Mais il croisa Link et les « crows ». Link alluma l'alarme pendant que les « crows » se faisait tuer par le blandin qui riait comme un fou. Puis Link se mit lui prêt a se battre.

-Walker arrêter vous sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu sais Link ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas bouger, ni tuer, combien de temps déjà ? Ah oui une semaine sans boire ni manger !

-Walker ! Ne bouger plus vous êtes cerné cria leberrier

En effet Allen était encercle par des trouveurs et des exorcistes.

-Allen laisse toi faire ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Cria Lenalee

-Mais si je suis moi-même voyons ! Je ne me laisserais pas enfermer une deuxième fois !

Puis Allen se mit attaquer les trouveurs sans se rendre compte que cross prenais jugement avec les mêmes balles de la dernière fois puis au moment ou cross allais faire feu une porte a road apparut et happa l'albino qui se battais avant de disparaitre.

-Et minute ! cria cross qui du coup n'avais pas eu le temps de faire feu.

 **Manoir du comte :**

Road se jeta sur Allen et le pris dans ses bras.

-Allen sa va ? Tu es tout pale…

-Road sa fait plaisir de te revoir…

-Allen tu vas bien ? demanda Adam en lui prenant sa température

-Je vais bien, appart que je n'ai pas manger ni bu pendant une semaine

-Oh mon pauvre shonen ! Akumas apporter de quoi manger et boire vite !

-Allen assis toi a table dit road

Allen se laissa guider par road. La jeune fille le fit s'assoir a sa place habituel puis elle pris la fourchette et attrapa quelque pates. Tyki et Adam la voyant faire disent :

-Road il peut manger tout seul…

-Tyki tu as vu son état ?

-Hein ?

-Regarde le de plus prés…

Tyki s'approcha et vit que le blandin était parcourut de tremblement, pale. Road approcha la fourchette de la bouche d'Allen. Road faisan manger Allen jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus faim et elle le faisan boire un peu d'eau.

-Ca va Allen tu es toujours pale…

-Road j'ai froid…

-Attend je vais prendre ta température

Road pris sa température et vit que le blandin était frigorifier, inquiète, elle soutenu Allen jusqu'à son lit et le borda. Puis elle sort et le comte arriva :

-Il va bien ?

-Il a froid mais je comprend pas d'où sa viens…

-J'ai demander a un akumas de lui faire une prise de sang pour voir. En attend je veux que tu reste avec lui et si il y a un problème Apple moi je reste au manoir aujourd'hui

-D'accord !

Puis dix minutes plus tard un akumas viens prendre un peu de sang et partit l'examiner.

Réponse au message :

Lady-san : Voila le nouveau chapitre et il fait plus de 1000 mots pour me faire pardonner du coup le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu de romance voir peut être meme un lemon car ma fic est comme même classer rating M au prochain chapitre et ce coup la je vérifierais deux fois si ca a sauvegarder ^^.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde ! D'accord je suis très très a la bourre pour la simple raison que je n'avais aucune idée pour le lemon mais ca y est je l'ai ! je tient aussi a vous prévenir que la fin approche et qu'elle est assez sombre pour une partie et joyeuse pour l'autre partie mais je ne vous le direz pas allez je vous laisse bonne lecture !

 **Manoir du comte : chambre 14**

Allen frissonnait dans son lit il avait vraiment froid road quand a elle surveillait l'albino.

-road ?

-oui Allen ?

-Tu voudrais pas rapporter une couverture j'ai vraiment froid…

-Bien sur

Road pris une couette puis elle se coucha dans le lit avec la couette et le pris dans ses bras.

 **Manoir du comte : bibliothèque**

Le comte lisait quand un akumas le dérangea

-Maitre nous avons trouvez ce qu'a le musicien

-Vraiment ?

-Il a froid a cause de la balle d cross. La balle en bloquant son cote Noah a fait une réaction de froid et quand il a repris son cote Noah l'effet gel /froid s'est fait ressentir

-Je vois et comment on y soigne ?

-L'effet s'arrêtera dans 1 ou 2 jour

-Très bien

 **Afrique du sud :**

Lenalee, Lavi et Timothy était en simple mission de repérage quand il croisèrent tyki qui n'était pas de bonne humeur

-Dites c'est moi ou notre ennemi n'est pas de bonne humeur ? dit timothy

-exact et c'est votre faute !

-notre faute ?

-Oui Lee a cause de vous ca fait un jour que le shonen de ma chère road est malade !

Puis tyki s'en alla n'ayant rien a faire ici.

 **Congrégation de l'ombre : bureau de komui**

-grand frère que voulez dire ce Noah !

-Lenalee calme toi je vais t'expliquer

-d'accord vas y

Komui expliqua donc a Lenalee pourquoi Allen était tombe malade puis a la fin Lenalee s'énerva

-tu avais fait exprès !

-oui Lenalee car je savais qu'il esserait de s'enfuir et si les noahs n'était pas arriver on aurais pu le garder…

-mais sa aurais pu lui être fatal !

-non j'avais bien doser

 **Manoir du comte : chambre 14**

Allen se réveilla road dans ses bras. Puis il repoussa les couvertures et road se réveilla.

-Allen ! tu vas bien ?

-oui beaucoup mieux mais attend je vais chercher le petit déjeuner

Allen se leva mais road l'attrapa par le bras

-Road ?

-attend Allen… j'ai eu si peur tu sais même tyki il a crier contre les exorcistes que tu était malade a cause d'eux … il pensait qu'on allait te perdre alors reste avec moi une petite minute

-road je suis désoler je ne savais pas

Allen pris road dans ses bras et celle-ci l'embrassa dans le cou puis Allen l'allongea sur le lit en l'embrassant dans le cou. Road passa ses main en dessous de la chemise noire d'Allen caressant son torse pendant que l'albino retirait doucement sa jeune Noah retira la chemise du blandin avant de s'amuser avec ses tétons Allen lui s'amusa a parsemer son cou de baiser.

-Allen …

-oui ?

-vas y fais moi voir le septième ciel

-a vos ordres ma princesse

Puis road et Allen enlevèrent leur vêtement qui leur restèrent et Allen commença a découvrir le corps de sa princesse avec sa bouche et sa langue pendant que celle-ci caressait le dos de son prince. Une fois qu'Allen eu finis de marquer sa bien aimée road lécha les doigts qu'il lui présenta et une fois fait Allen la prépara.

-Road tu es prête ?

-oh oui Allen vas y !

Allen lubrifia son membre puis entra en douceur dans sa chère princesse et attend qu'elle soit prête pour l'aider il l'embrassa dans le cou. Apres la douleur passer road donna un coup de bassin et Allen commença alors des mouvements de va et viens adaptant son rythme au gémissement que laissait échapper sa princesse. Allen s'entant la jouissance arriver accéléra le rythme et se libera a l'intérieur de sa bien aimée. Epuiser tout deux s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre sous les couvertures.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre corrigé par Moony-Miya que je remercie pour son aide.

CHAPITRE 23

Manoir du comte : Chambre 14

Allen se réveilla, Road à ses côtés. Il se leva en repoussant les couvertures, se lava puis se changea et réveilla Road en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Ohayô ma princesse.

\- Ohayô Allen, bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Super bien ! On va manger ?

\- Allons y !

Manoir du comte : Salle a manger

Arrivaient dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'Adam qui attendait le petit-déjeuner en lisant.

\- Bonjour mon musicien, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour comte, je vais très bien.

\- Bon, je donnerais des nouvelles à Tyki, d'ailleurs je crois avoir trouvé le cœur.

\- Vraiment ? Où est-il ?

\- Doucement mon musicien, le cœur est surement ton innocence vu tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, je pense que c'est elle mais il va falloir trouver un plan pour la récupérer.

\- J'ai une idée, avec l'arche je pourrais aller à la congrégation en leur disant que j'ai réfléchi et au moment où ils me rendront l'innocence je l'a détruit ?

\- Oui et après nous entrerons et nous tuerons tous les membres de l'ordre.

\- Oui Road, mon musicien nous faisons comme cela ?

\- Ça me va.

\- Très bien, on attaque dans deux jours le temps que les Noahs reviennent.

\- Je vais contacter la congrégation pour leur donner rendez-vous.

\- Mais où Allen ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse j'ai ma petite idée…

Lycée de l'ordre noir : Jour du rendez-vous.

Komui, Link et Leberrier étaient dans la salle de musique abandonnée, Link tenant l'innocence. L'arche blanche apparue et Allen en sortit habillé avec un manteau beige qui cachait le reste de ses vêtements. Link approcha et donna le cristal divin à Allen qui prit dans ses deux mains avec un sourire doux.

\- Voilà Walker maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous synchroniser avec. Dit Leberrier.

\- Et qui vous a dit que je ne vous mentais pas ? dit Allen avec un sourire sadique en prenant sa forme Noah et en enlevant son manteau révélant alors sa tenue blanche de Noah.

\- Quoi ?! Cria Leberrier.

\- Vous avez bien entendu… Les Noahs sont en ce moment-même dans votre QG en train d'éliminer un à un les membres de l'ordre…

Puis Allen brisa l'innocence la transformant en poussière avec de tuer Link et prit Komui comme otage et se rendit à l'ordre.

Ordre noir :

Toutes les innocences se réduisirent en poussière sans rien ni comprendre. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient couchés à terre devant les treize Noahs même le comte avec son apparence humaine sous forme Noah.

\- Adam, on peut les tuer ?

\- Non Road, pas de suite, il manque deux personnes.

\- Deux personnes ? Qui-es ? Cria Bak.

Alors que Tyki allait répondre, l'arche blanche apparue et deux personnes en sortirent. Une étant en sang avec une peau grise-marron, les yeux dorés et les stigmates portant sur son dos la deuxième, tous observèrent la scène, Allen posa Komui sur une chaise et l'attacha face aux membres de l'ordre.

\- Komui ! Cria Lavi

\- Grand frère qu'est qui s'est passé ?

\- Allen, tu es blessé ?!

\- Non Road c'est le sang de Leberrier et Link ce n'est pas le mien.

\- Ouf tu m'as fait peur !

\- Allen ! Leberrier et Link sont morts… Tu les as tués ! Cria Johnny en pleure.

\- Oui, tout comme vous allez-y passez !

Allen se plaça devant les crows et en cinq minutes les tua sous les yeux effrayés des membres de l'ordre.

\- Bon au suivant…

\- Non Allen, il y a forcément un arrangement !

\- Je ne pense pas non. Répondit le blandin en tuant les scientifiques avec les autres Noahs mais en gardant les personnes les plus importantes comme Johnny, Rever, Bak, Fô, Lou Fa, Komui et les exorcistes.

\- Et maintenant mon musicien nous te laissons faire.

\- Merci Adam.

Toutes les personnes restantes furent mise sur des chaises attacher en cercle de sortent que tout le monde voient la mort des autres. Allen créa alors un long couteau de trente centimètres puis se plaça devant Tiedoll.

\- Maréchal Tiedoll vous serez le premier…

Puis il enfonça le couteau dans le bras gauche de Tiedoll qui cria.

\- Ça c'est pour la douleur que mon bras gauche m'adonner.

Allen retira le couteau et traça son pentacle sur l'œil gauche du veil homme.

\- Ça c'est pour le mal que Mana m'a fait en me maudissant.

Puis il traça les stigmates sur le front de Tiedoll.

\- Ça c'est pour montrer ma véritable nature, mon vrai moi !

Allen refit ce qu'il avait fait à Tiedoll a tout le monde, puis arriva à Kanda, Allen rajouta une étape. Il enfonça la lame de son couteau dans l'abdomen du kendoka qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur, alors que l'albinos souriait sadiquement.

\- Ça Yu, c'est pour le jour où tu m'as fait comprendre où était ma véritable place…

Puis il retira la lame et fit apparaître un fouet. Il fouetta Kanda un bon moment adorant les cris de douleur du kendoka.

\- Mon musicien je crois que tu devrais les achever car ta bien aimée a beau apprécier elle est fatiguée.

\- Non, c'est bon Allen, tu peux t'amuser encore si tu veux.

\- Non je vais les achever, je commence à m'ennuyer.

Puis Allen s'approcha de Tiedoll et de Sokalo avec un long couteau dans chaque main. Ils les plantèrent dans le cœur des deux maréchaux en disant :

\- Et pour finir la douleur que vous m'avez tous fait en modifiant ma mémoire pour soit disant me protéger…

L'albinos laissa les couteaux dans le cœur de ses victimes puis il s'approcha de Fô et Lou en refaisant comme avec les deux maréchaux. Puis il fit pareil avec Chao Ji, Bookman, Miranda… Il ne restait plus que Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Lenalee, Johnny, Rever et Cross. Les autres ayant été tuer comme Tiedoll et Sokalo.

\- Qui sera le prochain ? Dit l'albinos en faisant apparaître deux lames car il les laissait dans le cœur de ses victimes toujours attachées.

\- Ohé baka apprenti ! Je vais aussi y passer alors que je suis ton maître ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon maître ! Et moi je suis votre bourreau ! Cria Allen en enfonçant une des lames dans le cœur de Cross puis il chuchota : Vous m'avez toujours menti et utilisé maintenant voici ma vengeance…

Puis Allen s'approcha de Johnny et Rever en leur enfonçant les lames :

Voilà comment finissent ceux qui ont toujours eu pitié de moi et qui n'ont rien tenté pour me sauver !

Puis Allen avança vers Lavi et lui dit :

\- J'espère que tu as bien enregistré un nouveau bookman car c'est ton tour de perdre Lavi…

L'albinos lui enfonça une lame dans son cœur et s'approche du frère et de la sœur Lee :

\- Qui entre le frère et la sœur regardera l'autre mourir ?

\- Moi ! Dit Komui.

\- Très bien.

Allen engouffra sa lame dans le cœur de Komui avec un sourire sadique.

\- J'ai décidé du contraire, ce sera plus drôle…

Lenalee se mit à crier et à pleurer en voyant son frère commençait à rendre l'âme mais elle ne le vit pas longtemps, car l'albinos perça le cœur de la jeune fille avec son couteau. Il ne restait plus que Kanda qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas crier, Allen s'approcha de lui lentement avec son couteau puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Il ne reste que toi Yu… Je t'ai gardé pour la fin car je sais que tu souffres et cette souffrance que tu ressens c'est celle que j'ai ressentit pendant des années à tes côtés, toutes tes moqueries, tous tes gestes envers moi… tout… Alors sayonara Yu…

En disant ces deux derniers mots Allen enfonça sa lame dans le cœur du kendoka. Puis il sortit du cercle qu'il avait fait avec les membre de l'ordre. Ce cercle formait un soleil, sanglant, puis les Noahs partirent en laissant le carnage que le quatorzième avec fait presque seul.

Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue où il y aura sûrement un lemon pour conclure. Merci à Lady-san pour ses messages et à Moony-Miya pour m'avoir corrigée.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

EPILOGUE :

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre avait été gagnée par les Noahs, trois ans qu'Allen et Road vivaient ensembles dans l'arche blanche qui était leur maison. En un joli jour de printemps au manoir Kamelot deux arches, une noire et une blanche, flottaient au-dessus de la résidence. Dehors se trouvait une grande table avec quatorze couverts blancs, une nappe rose et rouge. Douze Noahs étaient dehors tous habillés d'un costume ou d'une robe, puis une porte blanche apparue, Road avec une magnifique robe blanche et Allen dans un costume blanc immaculé sortirent en se tenant la main. Alors les douze Noahs crièrent d'admiration, le comte déclara :

\- Voici nos jeunes mariés ! Allons fêter ça !

Puis ils passèrent à table, Road au coter d'Allen, Sheryl et Tyki offrirent chacun une boîte, les jeunes mariés ouvrirent leurs écrins pour découvrir une alliance dans chacun. Les deux alliances étaient identiques : il s'agissait d'un anneau avec une couronne, le tout en or et Allen enfila leurs alliances, ils s'embrassèrent et remercièrent les douze Noahs heureux.

Voilà la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Ma prochaine sera une fic sur Harry Potter et après cette fic il y aura un crossover Harry Potter ay-Man. (note de la correctrice : Je suis pressée de les corrigés et surtout de les lires )

Et surtout un grand merci à Lady-san pour ses messages et à ma merveilleuse (arrête je vais rougir) beta Monny-Miya.


	25. un autre choix chapitre bonus

Bonjour les petits chats, voici le chapitre bonus, aujourd'hui je prends le contrôle de cette fiction, ici Miya-Moony, la beta, de Gumi :D Elle m'a demandée si gentiment un bon lemon comme on les aimes. Alors le voici en chapitre bonus, ce dernier sera le dernier, sauf si notre chère auteure veut continuer d'écrire encore et encore dans cette fiction. Mais j'en doute nyah.

Evidemment, les personnages de Man ne m'appartiens pas, sinon je serais surement mariée avec Tyki ou Neah ?

Bonne lecture mes petits nuages en sucres et on vous aimes

CHAPITRE BONUS ATTENTION LEMON ! (Non, c'est pas vrai ? Je l'ai pas dit plus haut ? xD)

La demoiselle en magnifique robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé, elle resplendissait de bonheur de joie malgré l'heure tardive. Sur sa tête trônait un diadème argent aux pierres violets semblable à des améthystes, elle avait de court gants blancs s'arrêtant à ses poignets, un bracelet de perles au couleur ivoire décorait son poignet droit. A son annulaire gauche ce trouvait le signe de leur amour à elle et son mari, une bague d'or décorait d'une couronne de même couleur. Sa robe était dans un style princesse, avec quelques froufrous ci et là donnant du relief à la robe. Elle portait de simple chaussures blanches également cachées par la robe et c'était maquillée pour l'occasion. Road était heureuse.

Quant à lui, son mari, il portait un costume blanc, une cravate blanche également mais une chemise noire, il avait lui aussi des gants blancs décoré de la bague semblable a celle qu'il venait de marier. Lui aussi afficher un sourire radieux digne des sourires des princesses disney. Il regardait sa femme le plus tendrement possible alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'arche pour entamer leur lune de miel.

Tout deux c'étaient mit d'accord sur le lieu, ils saluèrent leurs familles et disparurent pour ce retrouver quelques instants après dans les rues de Londres. Ils avaient décidés de prendre les petites ruelles pour rejoindre le lieu leur d'une nuit. Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel anglais, grand, riche, à la façade montrant clairement qu'ici les personnes sans argents ne sont pas les bienvenus. Ils entrèrent tout sourire, le hall était grand, d'un rouge royal décoré d'or, ils gagnèrent leur chambre rapidement. Leur chambre était pour l'occasion l'une des plus chère, une suite a vrai dire, elle respirait la richesse. Une lit double, voir triple, a baldaquin, d'une les couleurs rosées, des pétales de roses rouges déposées sur le sol qui lui était en marbre. Il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon au style victorien, il y avait un tapis gris taupe au sol, au centre de la pièce, un beau lustre de cristal en plafonnier et un petit salon au coin dans les tons noir et violet, une porte menant à une salle de bain, avec une grande baignoire blanche, un carrelage noir, des meubles de rangement tout aussi blanc, un grand miroir.

Tu as bien choisis, mon Allen. Fit remarquer Road tout sourire.

Ahah, je savais que ça allait te plaire, je dois avouer que ton père m'a aidé.

Le quatorzième regardait avec amour sa femme et s'approchait d'elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras, étant dans son dos, elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte. Un long frissonne l'a parcourut quand elle sentit les lèvres fines de son mari dans son cou, un sourire amusé ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Le murmure d'Allen l'a fit rire légèrement :

Je te désire ma femme.

Sans qu'elle puisse contredire quoique ce soit, ou même lui proposer de retirer au moins sa robe elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, dominé par un Allen fiévreux de désir. L'homme passa sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant à nouveau, tout en caressent les hanches de sa femme.

Laisse moi au moins-

Road se fit coupée par un baiser passionné, un baiser tellement fougueux qu'elle passa ses bras au cou de son amant et ferma les yeux, il avait envie de l'a déshabillée lui-même, le message était passé. Offrant sa langue durant le baiser, elle sentit la main ganté d'Allen sur sa cuisse, lui offrant une douce caresse. Finalement le baiser se rompit, le garçon lui offrit son plus beau sourire et déclara d'une voix fière :

Tu es magnifique Road… Walker. Je t'aime tellement.

Je… Je… Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout !

Road sentit son cœur explosé, il avait prononcé son nom, il avait… déclarer ouvertement leur alliance. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de son amour, elle fut heureuse d'entendre cela. Un frisson parcourut à nouveau son petit corps quand une main ayant vu son gant disparaitre caressa le haut de sa petite poitrine. Suite aux caresse douce de son mari elle le regarda avec tendresse et le vit retirer son second gant puis sa veste ainsi que sa cravate. Il commença à embrassé le haut de sa poitrine, alors que ses mains jouaient à caressés ses cuisses, doucement il baissa le haut de son bustier et commença à jouer avec sa poitrine d'une main, l'autre restant sur sa cuisse gauche, cela arracha un gémissement à Road.

Après s'être amuser à torturer sa poitrine, il prit un bouche un téton, titillant l'autre bout de chaire avec ses doigts. Road gémissait un peu plus fort a chaque fois, elle vit Allen se redresser et la tiré un peu en avant, avant de retirer le lacet de la robe dans son dos tout en posant délicatement des baisers et des mots doux dans son cou. Enfin libre de son bustier, Road affichait un sourire, tendit qu'Allen fit descendre le haut de sa robe. La jeune fille gémit à nouveau, il reprit sa torture, doucement d'une main peu habitué elle déboutonna la chemise de l'élu de son cœur et la lui retira.

Allen descendit tout en lui offrant un doux sourire, elle rougit un peu mais se laissa faire, il lui retira doucement sa robe, emportant le collant transparent avec et retira ses chaussures. Doucement il reprit ses caresses le long de son corps, caressant sensuellement son ventre, les jambes, les cuisses, jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte, offrant des frissons à chaque geste à sa femme. Finalement il lui retira le dernier vêtement lui restant, Road ayant retirer les gants dans un moment où ses mains étaient libres. Le jeune homme titilla le sexe de Road, la faisant gémir plus fort encore, il lui offrit même une lichette dessus, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Doucement il caressa la boule stimulante de jeune fille ce qui l'a fit se cambrée en gémissant plus encore.

Une fois sa femme bien excitée, Allen finit de se déshabillé en la regardant, elle avait les yeux emplit de désir et se tortillée sur elle.

Dépêche-toi Allen…

Hm ? Pourquoi donc ? Dit-il juste pour s'amuser alors qu'il retirer lentement ses vêtements.

Road s'impatienta et se redressa, tira d'un coup sur son pantalon faisant venir son boxer aussi, libérant une belle érection de sa prison de tissue, elle lui offrit un coup de langue sur le bout du gland et le tira sur elle. Allen gémit de surprise et bougea son sexe pour l'humidifier avant de l'entrait légèrement, arrachant un gémissement aux mariés, Road s'accrocha à Allen et se dernier commença alors de doux vas et viens, longs, sensuels. Tout deux gémissait plus fort qu'auparavant, Allen accéléra la cadence, se redressant pour la tenir par les hanches. Il se fit un peu plus violent, Road s'accrocha alors aux draps rosés et gémit de plus bel.

Au bout d'un petit temps Allen tira Road et se mit en position assise, il la pénétra à nouveau en la mettant sur ses jambes. Accélérant de plus belle, Road embrassa fougueusement le blandin bougeant elle-même. Allen bougea plus encore, se sentant arrivé il se libéra en la jeune femme dans un dernier gémissement, cette dernière atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Le jeune garçon l'embrassa et dit d'une voix enjouée :

On teste la baignoire ma reine ?

Avec plaisir mon éternel amour.

Eh, je t'aime.

Oooh je t'aime aussi mon Allen !

Voilàààààà la fin de ce lemon et chapitre bonus 1249 mots quand même, je vous ai gâtés ! :D bonne journée, nuit, fin du monde, repas de famille, réunion Tup , ce que tu veux On vous aimes très fort (coucou c'est gumi je suis d'accord quelle nous a gater notre chere Moony alors si vous voulez quelle continue n'hesiter pas a lancer des reviews pour elle de plus je vous rappelle qu'un cross over sera sur mon profil apres avoir terminer de poster Folie destructrice ma fic sur Harry potter ou ma beta se trouve etre Moony !)


End file.
